


From Dusk Til Dawn

by JasOlan



Category: Kota Ibushi - Fandom, NJPW, kenny omega - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasOlan/pseuds/JasOlan
Summary: Kenny’s dream of becoming IWGP Heavyweight Champion has finally come true.  He takes a moment to reflect on everything that’s happened after returning to the hotel with Kota.  That night the Golden Lovers reaffirm their promise to always be there for each other.





	From Dusk Til Dawn

It all felt like a blur as Kenny lay there in the middle of the ring in Osaka-Jo Hall, totally exhausted. Was he dreaming? He could remember Okada lying a couple of feet away looking completely out of it. Kenny even remembered reaching for Kota when he realized that he was in the ring too and celebrating with him and the Young Bucks when he was presented with the Championship belt. It was such a relief to be able to reconcile with Matt and Nick. They were like brothers to him, and it meant a lot to Kenny to have them there for such an important moment in his life and career. After the show, he got to celebrate surrounded by friends and family at dinner. Kenny had never felt so complete before.  
Now back in the hotel room, Kenny sat on the couch looking out at the city lights of Osaka through the window. Everything that had happened that day was now beginning to sink in. It was all real. Kenny then looked at the championship belt he now held in his hands. More than a decade’s worth of hard work struggle and sacrifice had paid off, and he knew exactly why he was ultimately able to beat Okada for the title this time. Kenny had finally learned to let love in and let go of the hurt and anger he’d held onto for way too long. It took his most important person coming back into his life for him to learn that. Kota truly was an angel in his life.  
The door opened, and Kenny looked up to see his most important person. Kota had just gotten back from a quick run downstairs to the gift shop for a couple of things they’d need for the trip back home the next day. He set the bag on the table before greeting Kenny with a kiss. “You okay?” Kota asked, sitting down next to him. “Yeah. I was just thinking. Today was amazing,” Kenny replied. “It was. I’m so proud of you, my Ken-Tan. You overcame a lot today.” Kota gently touched Kenny’s face. “I’m still kind of stunned that it actually happened.” “I know it’s a lot to take in, but you earned it, Kenny. You worked so hard to get to this point.” “I couldn’t have done it without you, Bu-San. Thank you so much for everything.” Kenny touched his lips to Kota’s and thanked him lovingly.  
“I’ve always had faith in you, my love. I see how much you’ve grown. It made me so happy to be out there with you and see you live your dream,” Kota smiled sweetly. “I wouldn’t have had it any other way. You’ve always been there with me through the good and the bad. Even when you couldn’t physically be there I could still feel you walking with me every step of the way.” Kenny’s eyes began to brim with happy tears. “And I always will, Ken-Tan. We’re in this together. You’ll always be able to count on me in the good times and bad. I love you.” “I love you too, my Bu-San.” Kota held Kenny’s hand in  
his for a moment. “Let’s go lie down for a while,” he suggested, affectionately touching his forehead to Kenny’s. Kenny responded with a tender kiss. “Yes.”  
They held each other close, standing next to the bed. “You’re my solace,” Kenny whispered in Kota’s ear before planting a sweet little kiss on his neck. In so many ways it was true. In the hardest of times, Kota had always been that one light in the darkness, an angel always looking out for Kenny even when he could only be there in spirit. He was always in Kenny’s heart and mind. Even with all the drama with the Bullet Club, Kota had always kept him strong with love and moral support. Kenny then looked right into Kota’s eyes. “I promise to always be that for you too.” “Thank you, my love.”  
Kota then took Kenny’s t-shirt off of him and ran his hands along Kenny’s chest. “You really are amazing, Ken-Tan. Never forget that.” Kenny couldn’t help melting into his kiss as they helped each other undress. Kota’s touch always had the power to comfort and reassure at the same time that it could make him burn with desire like nothing else. That intimacy and Kota’s love always helped put Kenny at ease when he needed it the most, and he couldn’t be more thankful for his golden star. “It’s time for bed, Ibutan,” Kenny said with a playful little smile. As it had so many times before, time once again seemed to stand still as they kissed.  
Kenny took Kota’s hand and led him over to the bed. As they lay there together, he took his time, just kissing and caressing. Ten years and Kenny never ceased to be amazed by how beautiful Kota was. He gently ran his hands down Kota’s body and had to catch his breath as he felt taut muscles and smooth honey gold skin. Kota could never deny the effect Kenny’s touch had on him, and he simply gave in, sighing softly in response.  
Those blonde curls and cerulean blue eyes had always been Kota’s weakness. He reached up and caressed Kenny’s cheek then moved him onto his back. “Your turn, Ken-Tan,” he smiled devilishly, kissing Kenny’s lips then his neck.  
That skin on skin contact with the man he loved was something Kenny wanted badly at that moment. His heart and soul were completely at peace. In this room, in the arms of his angel there was no fear or pain. All Kenny knew right then was love. Feeling his lover’s hands on his skin, he breathed a little sigh of inner peace. Every kiss, every little caress expressed the love and passion the Golden Lovers felt and left no doubt that they would always be with each other from dusk til dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this one after hearing the song “From Dusk Til” by Zayn and Sia. I felt like it emboddied the Golden Lovers’ promise to always be there for each other.


End file.
